Baby Think it over
by GoofyGirl1984
Summary: It's about Alison, Aaron and Lucy talking care of babies for HomeEc for a week. Lucy: Peyton List, Allison: Jessica Dunphy, Aaron: Agim Kaba.
1. Default Chapter

"OK class, I will call you up and will pick out of a hat the name of your partner who is of the opposite sex. Then later draw the sex of your baby, and you will give then a full name." "Ok first up Jody" She came up and got a name and opened it up and it was Wesley Snipe. "Ok sit down". "Aaron walked over and got a name." I hope it is Lucy". He opened it up it was Lucy Montgomery. "Ok sit down". "Casey came up. She pulled out a name Keith Roberts. "Ok, Jackson McMahon". Ok he goes over and picks a name and it is Allison Stewart (she rolls her eyes). "Great the class ass". "Well Alli be prepared you will take care of our kid". "Um Jackson I hear you um if Allison tells me you haven't taken care of your guys kid. You will FAIL" He quit smiling and sat down. "Ok know as I call you up you will pull out the sex of your kid and I want the full name." "First up are Jay & Robin". Jay put his hand in the hat and pulled out a piece of paper and opened it up and it read "Boy". "Ok give me a name" "Kyle Matthew Herbst". "Ok, Lucy & Aaron". Aaron put his hand in their and pulled out a piece of paper. And he opened it. It read "Girl". "Ok give me a name". "Lauren Danielle Snyder". "Beth & Tommy". Beth put her hand in the hat and pulled out a piece of paper and opened it and it is a "Boy". "Name". "Chase Ryan Robinson". "Allison & Jackson". Jackson put his hand in the hat and pulled out a piece of paper and it read "Girl". "Name". "Katelyn Danielle McMahon".

Ok you all have your babies. Know I want the girls to take their babies and go get 5 outfits. And the boys go get diaper Bag with 3 bottles, 1 pacifier, 5 diapers and baby formula and then sit back down". Allison and Lucy got up together and looked at the clothes. "Lucy you're so lucky you got Aaron as the father he will be a "father" to the baby. I get Jackson the class ass. He won't be there for the baby". They get there clothes and sit down and Aaron & Jackson goes get their diaper bags and sits down.

"Ok know all go get carriers and strollers". They get them and sit back down. "Ok know I told you it has batteries, it wets itself, it has everything."now the thing is you only have 5 diapers. Well babies need more then five diapers a day. So I am giving you $500 dollars and a free babysitting pass for 2 hours. But its 25 dollars for 4 hours. AFTER you use the free babysitting pass. And diapers etc will be bought at the student store. Ok the bell will ring in 5 minutes. Oh and the girls get the kids on Monday, Wednesday, Friday and the boys Tuesday, Thursday, Saturday and Sunday you will spend the night together at a local hotel all cleared by your parents. The parents will share a room. Ok so Monday its Lucy, Allison, Kayla, Jody, Casey, Robin, Beth, Sara, Becky, Dora & Brandi. Will have them tonight. And Aaron,Jackson,Seth,Wesley,Keith,Jay,Tommy,Frankie,Jason,Brett&Brandon with them Tuesday. OK (ring ring ring ). They all leave

"I can't believe we have kids, I'm glad we get to rotate". "Me too ok so let's have lunch". "Let's eat". "Aaron is getting mine so I'm gonna sit down." "Do you think 5 diapers will last till tomorrow?" "Yes". "Good." Katelyn I hope she doesn't start crying". "Yeah or Lauren". "I'm glad we got strollers". "Me too I couldn't carry the baby all day long" "Me neither". Aaron came back with their food and Allison had Aaron and Lucy watch Katelyn for she can get something to drink. "So have fun tonight". "Oh you get yours tomorrow night". "I know, so let's eat". Allison came back with her lunch. They eat and Aaron and Allison push their strollers. "Oh my god I can't believe I lose sleep today." "Yeah". The bell rang and they went to their classes.

After school Allison and Lucy waited for Aaron. "Have you changed a diaper yet?" "No you?" "No". "Great". "Well actually I have no clue how?" "Ok well there is instruction." Cool" "Yeah here comes Aaron". "So let's go" "Ok". Allison, Aaron & Lucy all go to Al's Diner. "So what are you planning on ordering?" "Chili Cheese Fries." Me two." "Me three". "So how do you feel about Jackson?" "I hate him! He is nothing more then a class ass." "Ok, so do you think Jackson will take care of Katelyn"? "Hell no". "His family is always goes on vacation around the same time each year." "Damn you right". "I know". "So has Lauren cried yet?" "Yes during Mr. Ryan class ouch he is an ass". "Yes I know Katelyn?" "Twice Ms. Wyatt and Mr. Kelly". "Damn". "So who is your main man?" "Aaron or Kevin Dunlap". "Cool" "Yeah, I mean both will be their for the baby". "I know" "Ok let's go to the mall". "Not today how about the park?" OK the 5 of them walked to the park.

They sit on the bench. They take off their backpacks. "Great I hope Lauren doesn't cry during my homework time." "I know". "Well Allison do you plan on having kids?" "Not anytime soon, you?" "No". "Cool". "Yeah I'm to young I'm only 17 years old." "I know". "So we better go start homework". "Yeah well let's go. Lucy, Aaron & Lauren dropped off Allison and Katelyn off at home.

"Hey Emily". "Hey, So the new addition?" "Yes, Katelyn Danielle McMahon". "So will you watch her for 5 minutes, I need to use the bathroom?" "Yes". "Thank you". Allison takes off her backpack and runs to the bathroom. Allison came back down. "Thanks Emily". "No problem" "So who is your partner?" "Jackson Montgomery the class ass". "Oh, yeah his family takes a vacation around the same time each year". "Ouch!" "Yeah I'm basically a single parent". "He's like the sperm donor and nothing more". "Ok so where is Daniel"? "With Parker and Carly". "Cool". "Yeah". "Ok well I'm gonna go start my homework". "Ok Allison took out the carrier out and folded up the stroller." Can I put it in the closet?" "Sure". "Ok". She puts it in the closet and Allison took her backpack, diaper bag and carrier with Katelyn upstairs. She started her homework

Aaron walked Lucy and Lauren home. Aaron kissed Lucy by the door. "I will call you later".

Lucy pushed the stroller in the bedroom shut the door. She took off her backpack and put it on the floor next to her desk. Then took off the diaper bag. She took the carrier out and put it on her bed and put the stroller in the closet. And sat at her computer chair and got her homework out. And she got started.

Aaron came home. "Hi Aaron". "Hi Lily" "So I became a dad today, Lauren Danielle Snyder, Lucy is her mom (laughing)". "Lucy has her tonight, I will tomorrow". "Cool" "Yeah". "I love Lucy". "Ok, well I'm gonna go do my homework." Ok Aaron goes to his room and sits on his computer chair. He gets his homework out and starts doing it.

Allison was in the middle of Spanish when Katelyn started crying. So Allison got up and gave Katelyn a bottle and sat done with Katelyn in one arm and Spanish book in the other. Katelyn finished her bottle but was still crying so Allison laid her on the bed and got a diaper and changed her diaper. Katelyn quit crying and went back to sleep. Allison put her back on her carrier and sat her back in the computer chair and continued to do her homework.

Lucy was in the middle of French when Lauren started crying. Lucy stopped and attended to Lauren gave her a bottle and held her in her arms while she studies in her French book. She is reading in one hand and holding Lauren in the other. Lauren finished drinking her bottle and was still crying so Lucy gave Lauren a pacifier and was rocking her in her arms. Lauren fell back to sleep and Lucy put her back in her carrier and went back to her French Homework.

Aaron is finished with his Math Homework. And he picked up the phone and dialed Lucy. Lucy picked up the phone. "Hi baby". "Hi Lucy". "So haven fun with Lauren?" "Oh a blast"? "She was just crying". "Oh yeah". "I'm working on my French homework". "Oh yeah". "So did you get yours done?" "Yes" "Lucky You". "Yeap". "Wait till tomorrow". "I know". "Ok well I will let you go". "Ok bye". They hung up.

And Aaron called Allison. "Hello". "Hey Alli sup?" "Havin fun"? "No, Katelyn has cried twice know I'm holding her know." "Oh yeah". "Well I will let you go back to her homework". "Ok bye Bye". Aaron got off the phone and took a shower.

Allison finishes her homework. And gets her laundry basket and puts Katelyn in it. Put the carrier on the floor by the closet. And got her PJ's and went to bed.

Lucy finished her homework. Got Lauren put her by the bathroom door got her PJ's and got in the shower. She got in, and got out. Got her PJ's on and combed her hair. And she got in the bed. And went to sleep. Aaron got out of the shower and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Allison alarm clock went off. And Allison rolled over and shut off the alarm clock. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. And took her blanket off and went to the bathroom. Came back out and got her outfit for the day. Tank top and overalls. She got dressed and put her hair in a pony and put her shoes and socks on. Got her backpack, diaper bag, and got Katelyn out of the laundry basket. And put the carrier on the bed. And Katelyn was put in the carrier. And taken downstairs. She put the carrier on the kitchen table and put the diaper bag down and got in the closet to get the stroller. Got it open it up and put the carrier in it. Got the diaper bag and went to Lucy's house. Lucy woke up to Lauren crying. She got up and gave Lauren a pacifier, and got her out and went to the bathroom, and got dressed. Tube top and Capri pants, shoes and socks, got her backpack, diaper bag, carrier and got the stroller. Put the carrier in the stroller. and left the room. Went to the living room. And left to meet Allison downstairs. Aaron was up and left. Lucy made it downstairs. And met Allison. "Hey you guys". As soon as Aaron shows up. Aaron shows up. He, Allison & Lucy all walked to school. They all get to school. They all get to school.

Time for Mrs. Simon class. "Ok so ladies give your child to your partner". Lucy handed Lauren, stroller, carrier & diaper bag to Aaron. "By the way you have to get more diapers". "OK, fine." "So Lucy how many times did Lauren wake up?" "2 times." "So how was last night?" "Fine Ok." "Allison?" "3 times." "So?" "Not much sleep." "Ok". "Well the ladies realized that becoming a parent isn't easy work." "Well who needs new diapers"? All the guys plus Allison raised their hands. "Um Allison wear is Jackson"? "Well since his family takes a vacation every year at the same time each year." "Oh yeah". "I will be a single parent". "Ok Jackson failed". "Ok yeap". "Ok well in 5 minutes it will be the end of class." "Ok so ladies tell your partner what's its like". "Lucy well you won't do your homework, you get up 2/3 times a night changing diapers in class, bottles and etc." "Ok, Lucky you Lucy you have a partner who is there." "I know" "cool". "Yeah". Well everyone got up (bell rang).

Lucy & Allison go to the lunch area. While Aaron went to get diapers and formula from the student center. "Yeah I need to get some too, but I will after school". "Ok I will go with you". "We have the same class last, Mr. Bacon". "Science". "Yeah, well I'm not really hungry". "Me either". "Yeah I'm tired". "Oh my god I am too". "Yeah but Lucy you and Aaron take turn sleeping". "I get her everyday". "True". "Tonight I get to do my homework on time no interruptions". "And no waking up in the middle of the night, I can't wait to hit my pillows" (laughing). "I have no plans to have any baby anytime soon". "Me too". "Any names you personally like"? "Um for a boy Zachary, Scott, Chase, Michael and for a girl Katelyn, Joy, Jordan and some others too." "Cool You". "For a boy Justin, Cameron, Joshua, Lucas and for a girl Madelyn, Christine, Cheyenne, Jean and some more". "Cool". Aaron came back. "Well we have 10 diapers and 2 formulas." "Oh great". "Yeah $20.00 Ok we have $480.00 left". "Yep". "Well I get both after school". "Ok yeap". "Have fun tonight". "You will have trouble with homework. Kid in one hand book in the other." "And you our up for a half hour 2/3 times a night". "My kid will be good". "Yeah sure". "Ok, whatever (the bell rang).

They finish classes. Lucy & Allison go to the student store. Allison got 10 diapers and 2 formulas. Allison paid for it and her and Lucy left and met up with Aaron. "So what's up"? "Nothing". "Cool "."Well Aaron tomorrow do you want to use the free babysitting pass tomorrow." "Sure". "Great". "Yeah Allison". "Hey you guys I'm going to go home and watch Parker, Daniel & Katelyn". "Ok, bye". "Bye" "Lucy, Aaron & Lauren went to the park. They our at a secluded park. They sit on a blanket and they our spending time together. They began to kiss. And Lucy manages to take off Aaron shirt off. They our kissing when Lauren started crying. "Oh man". Aaron doesn't like it. Aaron gets Lauren a bottle. He had Lauren. 'Man she cries loud". "Oh yeah". "Wait till 2 am". "Oh god I'm in for a long night." Yep Lauren finished her bottle and Aaron put Lauren back in the carrier. And him and Lucy began kissing again. And Aaron unbutton Lucy blouse and took it off. And they lay back and they our still kissing and Aaron put hid hands on Lucy's back and undid her bra. And takes it off and they kiss. And Lucy starts to unbutton Aron pants when Lauren started to cry. "Oh my god." He gave Lauren a pacifier. She was still crying so Aaron picked her up and changed her diaper. And picked her up and she stopped crying. He put her back in the carrier. I think we should wait till at least tomorrow. Yeah. Aaron put his shirt back on. And Lucy put her bra and blouse back on. And Lucy laid on Aaron stomach. "So how many kids do you want to have?" "2 maybe 4". "Cool". "Yeah". "2 boys 2 girls". "1 boy 1 girl". "What"? "Doesn't Matter". "Good". "I love you". I "love you too". They hold hands. Lucy & Aaron get up and put on their tennis shoes on. The 3 of them leave. Aaron drops off Lucy at home. And he goes home.

Allison was in the middle of homework. When Katelyn started crying. So Allison changed her diaper and gives her a pacifier. She calmed down and Allison went back to work. Lucy came home. "Hey Lucy". "Hi Rosanna" "What's up"? "Nothing". "So when do the baby doll thing start". "This week if you guys would be home you would be know I had her". "Tonight is Aaron's night". "Her?" "Yes Lauren Danielle Snyder". "Ok yeah". Lucy goes to her room. She gets out her homework.

Aaron comes home. "Hey Lily, Hey Aunt Rose" "Hey ladies please welcome Lauren Danielle Snyder to the house." Welcome". "Oh these things cry all hours of the day and night. It pees". "Oh yeah". "You have to be careful it has a chip in it." Ok well I'm going to go start my homework." Ok well Aaron the "doll" is nothing compared to the REAL thing." "I know". "You took care of Natalie & Faith the other day". "Well I better get started I have a long night ahead." "Yes you do". "Ok see you, bye". Aaron and Lauren leave to his room. He sits Lauren on the bed. And sat down on the chair and got his backpack and got his homework. And began to do it.

Allison just finishes her homework and got in the shower. She got out and hot dressed. She crawled into bed. Lucy just finished her homework and jumped in the shower. She finished got out and crawled into bed and fell asleep. Aaron finished his homework and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Allison was feeding Katelyn a bottle. "Boy you our an alarm clock alright." Allison yawns. "Man I already can't stand you and I only had for you for 2 days." "Oh well". Katelyn finished her bottle and Allison put Katelyn in her carrier. Allison jumped in the shower. She got in and out quickly. She dried off and got dressed and brushed her hair. She put her hair in a bun. She got the carrier, diaper bag, & backpack. And went downstairs put Katelyn on the table. Got the stroller open it up. Put the carrier in it and left for Lucy house.

Lucy got up and stretched. It feeled good. She got up went to the bathroom, did her business. Turned o the shower got in. Let the hot water run down on her. "Oh this feels good". She got out and dried off and gets dressed and brushes and blow dries her hair. And gets her backpack. And she went down to the lobby. And Lucy met up with Allison.

We our gonna wait for Aaron. Aaron comes n yawning. "Tired baby"? "Yes". Laughing. "Aw you ready for fatherhood"? "Hell No!" laughing. "Ok, let's go to school". They all get to school. "So how many times did Lauren wake up?" "4 times". Lucy mouth fell open. "Wow she usually wake up 2 times." laughing. "Lucy can we postpone our sexcapade tomorrow?" "Sure". laughing. "I'm going to use the FREE babysitting pass." "Me and Allison our gonna go to the movies". "Ok". "Ok". The bell rang.

They all go to class. "Oh hi class". "Oh hi Mrs. Simon". "Ok, Aaron how did Lauren sleep like?" "She woke up 4 times last night". "Ok. Guys give it back to your partners". "Gladly" said Aaron. "Ok any questions". "Yes Lucy". "Well me and Allison our gonna use the FREE babysitting pass, so where do we bring the babies and what time?" "It will be here between 3 to 6 pm". "Ok, thank you". "No problems". The bell rang.

"So lunch time". "You know what I brought chips". "Let's share". "Ok, so you gonna go home and take a nap?" "Yes". Lucy & Allison laughed. "So what our you and Lucy gonna go see?" "Probably 2 fast 2 furious". "Ok, cool I'm so sorry for what"? "Lauren acting up." "It's not your fault". "I know". (Bell rang). They all go to the classes. School is over.

"Allison, Aaron & Lucy all met up." "Well bye". "Lucy bye". (They Kiss). Aaron goes home. Lucy & Allison dropped Lauren & Katelyn off and went to the movies. Aaron came home. "Home early". "Yes Lauren cried 4 times last night". "wow". "Yeah I'm taking a nap!" "Ok". (laughing). Aaron went to his room. He took his backpack off. Took off his jacket and shoes and crawled into bed. His head hit the pillow ad he was out.

Lucy & Allison get tickets for 2 fast 2 furious they go in. "So glad to get away from Katelyn for 2 hours?" "Yes!" (laughing). "Oh my god, I can't wait to get back to Katelyn". "In 2 days I think she cried between 15 to 20 times." Oh I know". "Cool". The movie started. Aaron was still sleeping. The movie is over. And they go back to school to get their daughters. Aaron is still asleep. "Ok, bye Mrs. Simon". "Bye". Aaron woke up from his nap. He got online. Allison & Lucy walked home. "Bye Allison". "Bye Lucy". Allison gets home and gets online. And Lucy gets online.

Allykat69: Hey Luce, Hey Aaron

Badboy666: Hey Alli

PrincessLucy: Hey

Badboy666: How was the movie?

Allykat69: Good

PrincessLucy: Good

Badboy666: Better then the first?

Allykat69: Yes

PrincessLucy: No

Allykat69: How was your nap?

Badboy666: Great

PrincessLucy: (lol) cheater me and Alli didn't get a nap.

Allykat69: you're right

Allykat69: Well I'm gonna log off and do my homework.

Badboy666: Me too

PrincessLucy: Me too

Allykat69: Bye

Badbay666: Bye

PrincessLucy: Bye

Allison got out her textbook. And she was about to write down her name on her homework when Katelyn started crying. "Damn it Katelyn did you have to start know." Allison got up and gave Katelyn a pacifier and she become quite. Allison sat back down and grabbed her pencil and was again to print her name. When Katelyn started crying again. "Damn it Katelyn, I can't wait to get rid of you". She got back up. She changed her diaper. She was still fussy. She made Katelyn a bottle and gave it to you. She bounced her, while feeding her. Katelyn finished and Allison put back in the carrier. And sat back down and picked up her pencil and was once again trying to write her name on her piece of paper when Katelyn cried again, "Damn it what do you want Katelyn?" "Gees I feed, changed and gave you a pacifier." "What do you want me to do"? "Oh call Lucy". "Hey Luce". "Hey what do I do with Katelyn?" "What do you mean?" "She has been changed, fed, pacifier. What can I do?" "I don't know I'm in the middle of my homework". "Ok bye bye". "Allison held Katelyn and bounced her. She stopped crying. Allison sat down with her and she was quite. She moved her head from her arm to her lap. Still quite. Allison picked up her pencil and finally put her name on her paper and began her homework.

Lucy just finished her homework. She went to turn on the shower. She did her business and jumped in the shower. She was relaxed. She got out and put on her PJ's and brushed her hair. She logged onto her computer. She logged in under "AaronsPerfectAngel"

AaronsPerfectAngel: Hey baby

BadboyAaron: Nothing

AaronsPerfectAngel: What's Up?

BadboyAaron: Nothing

AaronsPerfectAngel: Well I just took a shower. And get ready for bed.

BadboyAaron: Cool after we finished talking I'm gonna jump in.

AaronsPerfectAngel: OK

BadboyAaron: So how was Lauren?

AaronsPerfectAngel: Good

BadboyAaron: She cries a lot?

AaronsPerfectAngel: No

BadboyAaron: Lucky You

AaronsPerfectAngel: Yep

BadboyAaron: I love you and I'm going to sign out and go get in the shower.

AaronsPerfectAngel: Ok and I love you, Bye

BadboyAaron: Bye

Aaron logged off and shut down his computer. He went to the bathroom. He jumped in the shower. He got out and put his PJ's on and crawled into bed.

Allison just finished her homework. She carefully put Katelyn in her car seat and went to the bathroom. She started the shower. She jumped in. "Oh my god, it feels good." "Man Katelyn can be a handful only 4 more days". She turned off the water. Grabbed a towel, dried off. Put her PJ's on and put Katelyn in the laundry basket. She crawled into bed and covered herself up and fell asleep. 5 minutes later. Lauren started to cry. Lucy wakes up. Give Lauren a bottle. She finished it and Lucy put her down. She crawled back to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Allison woke up to her alarm clock. She got up. She got dressed, and brushed her hair and put her hair in braided down pig tails. She brushes her teeth. She finishes. She gets Katelyn changed her diaper, got her outfit. She put her back in her carrier. She got her backpack. The diaper bag she opened it. She realizes she will need diapers. She zipped it up. Put the strap on her diaper bag. Got the carrier on the table and the diaper. And go in the closet and got the stroller. She opened it. Put the carrier in it. She got the diaper bag, and opened the door and her is Lucy & Aaron kissing. .

"Hey Alli ready?" "Yes." the 5 of them stroll to school. They get to school. "Oh I need to get diapers". "Oh let's go". Allison got to the Student Store. She got more diapers. Aaron bought more for Lauren. They left the Student Store. And the bell rang. They all went their separate ways. The 3 go to Mrs. Simon class together. They all sat down so "Allison was last night good?" "NO! For a good hour she wouldn't stop crying, I had to hold her while doing homework." "Well having a happy isn't easy". "I know" "Lucy you?" "Pretty easy for me last night." "OK now switched partners". Lucy handed Lauren to Aaron. "Kid better be nice to me tonight." Lucy laughs. "OK tonight is probably a good night to have your friends watch each other kids while you take a nap." "2 hours." "Hey good idea." "Yeah." "Hey Alli how about you take Lauren then Katelyn I will watch while Aaron has Lauren, ok deal." "Yeah." "OK." (Bell rang). So Alli you will watch Lauren. And I will watch Katelyn for 2 hours for you can take a nap." "Ok, so is anyone hungry?" "Not really ever since Monday, I have not been hungry." "Just dead tired". "Yes I know". "Me 3". (laughing). "Last night Katelyn would not shut up!" "Remember when I called in last night." "Well I have been hassling her for 45 minutes then she fell asleep and I had to hold her." "Well I did my 2 hours of homework" "Damn." "yeah". (bell rang).

School is over. Lucy & Aaron walk home with Allison & Katelyn. They drop pf Lauren with Allison & Katelyn, and go to the park. They bring blankets. They put the blanket down. And they sit down, and they our kissing. It got hard and long. And Lucy took off Aaron's shirt. And Aaron started to unbutton Lucy's shirt. He unbuttons the buttons and he slipped it off her shoulders and slipped it off. And he is kissing her neck and is unhooking her bra, he slips it off. And Lucy unbuttons his pants and unzipped his pants. Aaron raised his hips. And Lucy quickly took off Aaron's pants. Aaron undid Lucy's pants and unzips them. And pulls then off the rest of the way. And the rest was pure passions.

Allison was taking care of Lauren & Katelyn downstairs. "Boy oh boy Katelyn cries then Lauren and back and forth." Allison sat down for a minute. "Damn I hope Aaron and Lucy our getting good use of their 2 hours, can't wait for mine."

The after glow "Aaron that was amazing" "Yes it was". "Oh unfortunately we better get back to Allison." "How about one more round?" "Ok".

Allison "I hope they come back soon". She gets up and pours herself a glass of water. And sat back down.

"Lucy let's get ready." "Ok," They get dressed and get in the car and go.

Allison takes a sip of water. "They our 10 minutes late". Knock knock. Allison answers the door. "Aaron. Lucy you our late." "I know sorry we lost track of time." "It's ok". Ok, Aaron got Lauren. Lucy got Katelyn and left for the houses.

Aaron dropped off Lucy. Lucy sat on the couch in the living room. And began watching TV when Craig & Rosanna came in. "Hey Lucy". "Hey Rosanna, hey Daddy". "So this is little Lauren?" "No this is Katelyn Allison kid". "Aaron has Lauren". "It's his night to have her". "Then why do you have Allison baby?" "Let her have a nap". "She had Lauren & Katelyn for 2 hours and me and Aaron spent time together." "So I have her know." "She is probably taking a nap or doing my homework." "Ok, well me and Rosanna our going out tonight." "Fine bye". "Bye."

Aaron comes home with Lauren. "Your turn again?" "Yep know I sure hope she sleeps tonight." (Laughing). "Aaron will you be mad if I ask you to watch Natalie & Faith? I have to get Luke from his friend's house." "Ok or would you rather I go get him if you what?" "Ok.". "Will you watch Lauren?" "yes." "Thanks." Aaron leaves to get Luke.

Allison crawled into bed and took a nap.

Lucy sat with Katelyn and watching "I Love Lucy". "I miss Aaron except I seen him earlier". Well 2 hours our up. Lucy went to return Katelyn to Allison. Aaron came back with Luke. "So Lily did Lauren cry?" "No she was quite." "Great". "Thank you". "No thank you it saved me a trip." "No problem." "I like to hang around Luke." "Cool." "Yeah." "Well me and Lauren our going into his room". "Ok, have fun". "Thanks." "No problem."

Allison wakes up and goes downstairs. Lucy came and knocked on the door. Allison answers the door. "So have a nice nap?" "Yes, thank you very much." "No problem that's what's friends our for." (They hug). "So wanna do our homework together?" "Sure." "Ok," Lucy takes off her backpack. Allison went and got hers. They both have Mr. Riley for math. So they did math together. In fact they finished math early. "Hey wanna go get ice cream?" "Sure." They take off.

Aaron is online searching for stuff for his research. He prints what he needed. And he had to type it. He finished and printed it. He called Lucy cellphone. "Hey Lucy what our you doing?" "Me and Allison come back." "Well Lucy I had fun." "Me to". "Bye." "Bye." Lucy left. She knocked on the Snyder door. Lily answered "Hi Mrs. Snyder". "Hi Lucy." "Aaron is upstairs". "Thanks". "No problem." Lucy walked into Aaron room and seen Aaron asleep and Lauren crying. Lucy picked up Lauren and gave her a pacifier to calm her down. Lucy shook Aaron to wake him up. "Huh". Still groggy. "It's me Lucy, and Lauren was

crying. Hey you our supposed to keep an ear open for Lauren. Oh god I laid down to meaning to fall asleep. "I'm sorry". "It's ok just don't do it again." "I won't". "Earlier must have worn you out!" (laughing). They kiss. "Well I'm gonna go get ready for bed." "Bye". Lucy handed Lauren to Aaron. Lucy left. Aaron put Lauren in the laundry basket. And he got in the shower. Got out went downstairs and got a bite to eat. And went back upstairs. He ate and was watching TV.

Allison gave Katelyn a bottle and she went downstairs to eat with the family. She makes a plate. Sat down and they all ate. "So Ali how do you like Katelyn?" "I wanna give her back; I want nothing to do with her. I want a good night sleep. Well I will make you a deal." "What?" "You do the dishes and I will watch Katelyn for the night." "You will Emily?" "Yes." "Thank you so much." "Just tell me how?" "Em you our a mother." "I know I mean is there anything special about taking care of her?" "No, ok tell me how many times she wakes up in the middle of the night." "Ok." They finish up and Allison is doing the dishes.

Lucy gets home. She called for room services. And turns up the radio and is singing and dancing. Room service is here. Lucy turned off the radio. She got the door and got the food. She then went to take a shower.

Aaron finished eating. And Aaron was watching TV. Aaron started to nod off. So he turned off. So he turned off the TV and crawled into bed for the night.

Lucy finished her shower. Got her PJ's on. And went to bed.

Allison finished the dishes and she took a shower and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucy woke up. She got ready. She ordered breakfast. She opened the door, and tipped the bellboy and she ate her breakfast. And she left.

Aaron woke up and tended to Lauren, she was crying. He gave her a pacifier. She was still crying. He changed her, still crying. He gave her a bottle. She drank it and was still crying. He picked her up and she stopped crying. He rocked her and he put her down and she cried. He left her for he can get dressed. 2 minutes later. He came back out and got his shoes on. He got Lauren, his backpack, diaper bag, &carrier. And went to the living room. He put Lauren in the carrier. And put the carrier in the stroller. And he grabbed a banana and a Sunny Delight. He left.

Allison was awake. She got dressed. She got her diaper bag, carrier, and backpack. And went downstairs. And Emily was downstairs with Katelyn and 2 cups of coffee. Emily & Allison sat down. Emily gave Katelyn to Allison. Allison put Katelyn in her carrier. And got a tablet ok Em "how many times did Katelyn wake up last night?" "2, 2 and 4 am, for 10 minutes at a time." "Thank you." "No Problem." "I had a great night sleep." "I didn't want to get up this morning." "Oh I know how you feel; I felt like that when Tom took Daniel when he was an infant." Allison & Emily laughed. "Well sorry to run trust me but I gotta get to school." "OK you and Katelyn have fun." "Ok." Allison got the stroller out and put Katelyn in it. And got the diaper bag put down the stroller, and got her backpack. And she was about to open the door when someone knocked on the door. It was Aaron & Lucy.

"Ready?" "Yep." The 5 leave for school. "So today we pack and go to the hotel." "Yep." "How do you feel about it?" "I really don't care; I guess I have to go to the hotel." What if there are cameras in the room monitoring us?" "I hope not that privacy, I'm sorry but that is I know." "Oh well." "Yeah." "We our here." (Bell rang). "See you later."

"Ok 4th period." "Ok, ladies and gentleman remember in 2 days, you will be at a hotel, so do your self a favor, pack tomorrow night." "You have to report to the hotel at 8 am." "Ok so who wants to give back their dolls?" They all raised their hands. "Why Allison?" "Because I want to sleep!" "I'm sick of waking up in the middle of the night!" "Ok, Casey?" "What Allison said I want an education, I can't do it with a baby screaming during class or trying to do my homework." "I want a scream free zone." "Ok, Beth?" "What they said I don't want to be held down by a baby, I wanna be free." "Ok, the reason you will have to report to the hotel by 8 Am. is because we will have a class discussion /meeting. And a nanny will take care of the babies." "The clan grasp for joy, and Alli, Jackson called he will be at your house tomorrow." "Can you call him and tell him not to come I have done it on my own so far." "So I would rather he plan ass get an "F"."Well let me put it that way, the most he will ever get is a "D-" if he does anything." "If no one tells him about the cameras, he will never know." "Ok." "Ok, thank you Mrs. Simon, I didn't want Jackson to get a good grade." "Oh he won't, he could of easily told his parents his grades our more important." "Well just a rumor but I heard he gets beaten at home." "I mean I don't believe it simply no bruises, Always when shorts and T-shirts." "True maybe it is." "I highly don't because he doesn't because he didn't show it." "Well maybe I will look into it. Call and check it out." "Ok don't use my name." "I won't". "Ok 5 minutes left." "Switch partners and tomorrow is Saturday so we will meet at the park at 12pm." "Ok..." (Bell rang). They leave for lunch. They all sit down. Hey you know what we need to buy diapers, formula, burp rag, and a toy. It will cost $60.00 dollars. $420.00 left." They all leave. They all go back to the benches to the lunch area. (Bell rang). "See you have after school."

They all go to different class. Allison & Lucy both have Mr. Kraig for history. They go into the classroom. Lucy pushes Lauren in her stroller and Allison pushes Katelyn in her stroller. They sit down in the back. (Bell rang). Mr. Kraig gets today's lesson underway. Katelyn started crying so Allison gave Katelyn a pacifier. A minute later Lauren started crying. So Lucy gave her a pacifier, Katelyn & Lauren where still crying so Allison & Lucy gave Katelyn & Lauren a bottle. They became quite. Allison and Lucy went back to listening to Mr. Kraig. 5 minutes later, Katelyn & Lauren began crying. So while they our paying attention to Mr. Kraig. 10 minutes later they turn the babies on their stomach. and burp them. 5 minutes till class is out. They put the babies back in the stroller. (Bell rang). They leave. After school the 3 met up and walked to the park.

They get a table and get out their homework. "They get out home ec homework. So we have diapers, pacifier, formula, burp rags, & a toy." "Yes it is all in the diaper bag. So have we kept a daily diary?" "Yes." "Yes." "So we give them back Monday?" "Yes!" "Thank god" "I know." "I still wondering about Sunday and the hotel." "I know and the camera's." "I know invasion of privacy." "Oh I know." "Well we better get home." "We got to do the rest of our homework and Alli you have to wait for Jackson." "Don't remind me, I so wish he wouldn't show up. He pisses me off he will get a "D-" even if he changes a diaper!" "I have worked my ass off for my grade by myself, I took care of Katelyn by myself," "I get my stuff taken away." "No I won't." "Yes it will (she began to cry)." Lucy hugged Allison. "Well they all go their separate ways."

Aaron made it home, he went to his room. He got his homework out. He begins doing it.

Lucy & Lauren went inside and Craig & Rosanna where there. "So is that Lauren or Katelyn?" "Lauren". "Your daughter." "Yes come sit down." "So how do you like becoming a mom?" "I hate it." "Good well I better get to my homework." "Ok." Lucy pushed Lauren in her stroller and gets her backpack. Got out her math homework. Lucky for her it was all she had to do. She begins to do it.

Allison and Katelyn come home. Allison sat down at the kitchen table. "So we will have to wait for your "father" Jackson." "He should be here soon." She took out her homework and began working on her math homework.

Aaron was done with his Science homework. He went downstairs. He sat at the dining room with the rest of the family. "So how was your day Aaron?" "Good, only a couple more days." Holden and Lily our laughing. "So Lily, Holden anymore kids?" "Maybe." "Luke is 8, Faith is 3, and Natalie is 4 months". "Yes, but I have Abigail is 19, you our 17, Luke is 8, Faith is 3, Natalie is 4 months." "True, well Luke what is with you?" "Nothing much." "How our you doing Faith?" "Ok." "That's good". "Well I'm sorry but I want to get back to doing my homework."Ok." Aaron went back upstairs, and began doing his homework.

Lucy finished her homework. She went into the living room, and ate dinner with Craig & Rosanna. "So you and Rosanna plan on having any kids?" "No." "Good." "Well!" "Sorry but do you want kids 17 years younger then me?" "No." "Ok." "Well I'm gonna go back to Lauren, check on her then take a shower." "Ok." Lucy went back to her room. Checked on Lauren. She was fine. So she got her stuff and got in the shower.

Allison got done with her homework. She got up and made herself a Peanut Butter & Jelly sandwich. She got sandwich, chips, & Coca Cola, sat back down, and begin to eat.

Aaron finishes his history assignment. Put his books away. Got his stuff and took a shower.

Lucy got out of the shower, got dressed, and brushed her hair. She sits down. Lauren began to cry. So Lucy changed Lauren then gave Lauren a pacifier. She becomes quiet. So Lucy turned on the computer. She sat down. She decided to go to and plays games.

Allison finished eating. She cleaned up she put her homework away. She sat down she then picked up her backpack and went upstairs. She went back downstairs and got Katelyn and her diaper bag she took them upstairs. Come back downstairs. Got the stroller folded it up and put it in the closet. And went back upstairs. She got her stuff and took a shower.

Aaron got out of the shower. He got dressed and he combed his hair. He climbed into bed and fell asleep.

Lucy turned off the computer, and she crawled in the bed, and fell asleep.

Allison got out of the shower, got dressed, and brushed her hair. Crawled into bed and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Allison woke up. She sat up and stretched. She got up and went to the bathroom. She came back out. She got a bag out. Still in her pajama's. She calls Lucy. Lucy answers. "Hey." "Hey." "Did I wake you?" "No Lauren did?" "Oh ok." "So do you know what you our bringing?" "No, I am still deciding." "Me too." "Just got my bag out." "Ok, cool." "I'm still in my Pj's." "So I am too." "Well I will see what I'm gonna wear." "Ok talk to you later." "Ok, bye." Allison decided to have breakfast first. She went downstairs to eat.

Lucy just changed Lauren. She gave Lauren a pacifier and keys. She went to brush her teeth. She got out her bag, and grabbed a banana, and she was eating it.

Aaron was awaked and packed. His bags were ready so was his backpack. They where by the door. He went and got dressed. And he went downstairs to eat breakfast.

Allison finished eating and went back upstairs. She got her clothes and got dressed. She then opened her closet. She got the outfit she wanted. She got her pajamas, put them in the bag. Got her brush and put it in there. She got a baggy and put her toothbrush and toothpaste in there. She put her make-up, tooth brush and toothpaste in the bag. She also got Katelyn stuff together. She got Katelyn and put her on the bed. And she got her undressed and changed her diaper and got her redressed. Put her back in the carrier. Allison put socks and shoes on. She and Katelyn went downstairs to wait for.

Lucy finished eating her banana and she got her outfit, pajama's, make-up, brush, tooth brush/paste put it all in a bag. She put the bag and backpack by the door. She got the stroller open. She put Lauren on the bed. And undressed her took off her diaper. Put a new diaper on got her dressed. Since then but her in a carrier. And put her in the carrier. She then got on the computer and Allison and Aaron was already online.

PrincessLucy: Hey guys

Badboy666: Hey baby

Allykat69: sup?

PrincessLucy: I was reading and we have to wash the clothes. And I was thinking we can throw all the clothes in all at once. One load and it would be a half hour long.

Badboy666: Later after class, that way we have more time.

Allykat69: True

PrincessLucy: Hopefully she will do good. Do you realize Aaron will get Lauren?

Badboy666: Yes

Allykat69: I'm gonna go. Hot stuff to do.

Badboy666: Me too, bye

PrincessLucy: Bye

They all get off. Lucy gathered Lauren dirty clothes. She put them in a bag and put them in a stroller. She made sure she had everything ready. She made sure all the babies stuff is their. She then sat on the bed checking her Home Ec homework.

Aaron was checking for the babies things that might have accidentally left here. He found 3 pieces of clothes. He put it in a bag and in his backpack. He got his Home Ec homework. He was checking it out.

Allison was making sure she had all the babies things together. Ok I am missing 1 bottle. She started looking around. She goes downstairs. "Hey Em have you seen a bottle?" Here." "Thanks Em." "No problem." She goes back upstairs put the bottle in the diaper bag. She has all the dirty cloths in the bag. She put it by the stroller. "I can't believe I waited all night for your daddy, and of course I knew he would never show, the coward!" "Oh well it's time to go." Allison got her diaper bag and the stroller and left for the park. Lucy finished looking at her Home Ec homework and put it in her backpack. Put her backpack on. Put the diaper bag o the handle and dirty clothes in the bottom below. And she left

Aaron got his backpack. Got the dirty clothes and left.

Allison was the first to arrive. She got there seat.

Then Lucy and Lauren arrived and got her seat then Aaron arrived.

"So did Jackson come over last night?" "NO!" "I stayed downstairs till 9pm and awake till 10, and I'm pissed!" "Me too." "Well you got everything?" "Yes." "Here Lucy here is 3 pieces of clothes." "Thank." Lucy put them in a bag. "So how many pieces of clothes did you have?" "20 but 10 outfits, 3 pairs of socks." "You Allison?" "10 pieces of clothing 4 pairs of socks." "Cool" "Yeah". "So tomorrow morning we go to the hotel." "What's sad it's a CHEAP motel and I already live in a hotel?" "Yep." Mrs. Simon showed up. "Hey class, well isn't it a beautiful day?" "Yes." "Its day 6!" "What's the thing you wanna do without taking "your child" with you?" "Brandi?" "Go to the store." "Allison?" "The mall." "Lucy?" "The movies." "Aaron?" "On a date." "Ok, I should have told you the beginning Jackson McMahon has died." "He killed himself." "Allison that's why he didn't show up." "Couldn't you of called me and told me last night?" "I didn't find out till this morning." "Oh and Allison he was" (Allison shook her head she understood). "So first off, switch partners." "So have any of you done laundry?" "No one." "Allison why not?" "Never had time, we have the clothes here so we will go straight to the laundry mat after class." "Who is we?" "Me, Katelyn, Lucy, Aaron & Lauren." "Oh ok." "Well who still wants kids?" No one raised her hands. Mrs. Simon laughed. "Know that's what I wanna see in 5 years I don't wanna see any of you with kids." They all laugh. "Ok, so tonight girls get a good night sleep, because the babies will probably be worse on Sunday night." Aaron rolled his eyes and in his head says great. "Well class is almost over so I will see you bright and early at 8.A.M. "Bye." "Bye."

The 5 amigos head off to the laundry mat. "So does anyone know how to do laundry?" "Well sorta I do." "Well at least my clothes." "I mean at least I think it is different, washing baby clothes." "The packet has instructions right?" "I think so." Alli pulled out her packet "yes it is." "Great." They read the direction and follow though," "So the laundry is in." "So what is your thoughts on what we will do tomorrow?" "Well probably get stuck with Mrs. Simon then let us go do whatever." "I'm still not sure about the cameras." "An invasion of privacy." "So true." "Well time to put them in the dryer." "They did." And Lauren started crying. So Aaron got Lauren undressed and changed her diaper and gave her a pacifier, she quit crying. Aaron threw away the diaper, and put new clothes on the old ones where wet. "Well maybe we should have waited to wash, yeah!" "Ok well if she says something." "Oh well." "Well the clothes our dry." They take the clothes out and separate them and fold them.

They leave and all go to Allison's house. "So do you want a soda?" "Sure." "Sure." Allison got 3 cokes. "So how do you feel about Jackson's death?" "I guess I felt a little bad for the way he was treated but the way he treated everyone."So can I say you defiantly won't be going to the funeral?" "What was Mrs. Simon talking about with you?" "I was talking about Jackson and I told her he may of had problems at home." "Well he was beat on everyday and I guess he couldn't take it anymore." "Ok, enough on the subject." "I'm tired of talking about Jackson." "So the 5 of us go to lunch." "Ok, let's go."

Ok the 5 go and sit down. The waitress came over, "Hi my name is Kelly." "Hi I want Chili Cheese Fries." "I want hamburger, fries & onion rings." "I want a salad." "Ok, be right back with your food." Katelyn was crying so Allison herself and took Katelyn into the bathroom to change Katelyn." Lucy the camera was a real bad idea, I was planning on pleasuring you all night long." "We still can." "You ever heard of the bathroom?" "Yeah shower." "Shhhh Alli is coming back." "Sorry." "No problem." "Food is here." Allison sat back down. And they ate. "So in a way I always thought it would be a single parent." "Don't talk like that." "It's true." "No its not!" "Unfortunately we all chose names out of a hat." "True." "In a year I bet you will have a boyfriend, you might even get your groove thang on!" (laughing). "So do you want kids?" "Well yeah just not anytime soon." "So any idea what you wanna do for a living we our last year of high school." "You have no idea." "I think I will take a year off." "Me too." "Me three." "Cool." "Well its 3 o'clock, me and Aaron better go back to your place and get our backpack." "Ok." So they pay for their lunch. And Allison & Aaron took control of their strollers. And went to Allison's place. They arrive at Allison's place. They get their stuff and go to Aaron's.

They arrive at Aaron's. They go inside. They go upstairs. Him and Lucy sit on the bed. They kiss. They become hot and heavy. When Lauren started crying. So Aaron gave her a pacifier. She stopped crying. "You know what baby." "I'm gonna leave because I'm gonna go to bed early." "So I'm gonna see what I have left to do." "Ok." They kiss and Lucy leaves.

Allison is up in her room. She is making sure she has everything. She does. She figures she'll be in bed by 9. Its 4 o'clock know. I will take a shower, eat dinner, and watch a little TV. She gets on the internet, she checks her email.

Lucy gets home. She goes to her room and makes sure she has every time. She does, she figures she will be in bed y 8 or 8:30 or 9 at the most. Well it is 4:15. So I'm gonna she want I'm gonna wear tomorrow. Oh this is it. Very nice. OK, she laid it on the bed, for the moment. She decided to order dinner by 5. Then take a shower then watch T.V. by 8. She checks her homework. Home Ec works, she has done everything. Its 4:45 I'm gonna order dinner.

Aaron made sure he had everything. So he put the clothes in the bottom of the stroller. And he went downstairs. "Hey Lily." "Hey what was your thought when the school called the hotel?" "I was like are you kidding." "Having 2 teenagers of the opposite sex in the same room." "So what made you change your mind?" "Holden, he told me the teacher was gonna spend the night." "OK, well one more question, yes?" "When is dinner?" "At 6". "OK, thanks plan to go to bed early." "Ok, long day ahead tomorrow." "Ok, have fun." "Thanks." Aaron goes back upstairs. He looked at the clock it's 5:25. Ok, so I'm gonna go take a shower. Check on Lauren. She is asleep. So Aaron jumped in the shower.

Allison decided she wanted to make a website. To warn teens girls about having a baby so young. Not to night anyways. Allison was logging into the chatroom. When Katelyn started crying. So Allison got up and gave Katelyn a bottle. She held Katelyn and fed her, her bottle. Katelyn finished her bottle. Allison put her down and she screamed, so Allison put her down and she screamed. So Allison picked her back up and got a diaper. She undressed her, changed her diaper, and redressed her. Held her and decided to shut down the computer. And then took Katelyn downstairs. "Hey Hal." "Yes." "When is dinner?" "Know." Ok, Allison went upstairs to put Katelyn down. And went back downstairs to eat dinner.

Lucy just finished dinner. She scene the clock it is 6:05. OK, I just ate so I'm going to call Aaron (Aaron picks up) "Hey baby." "Hey Lucy what's up?" "Nothin" "Lauren being good?" "So far yes." "That's good I just got out of the shower, I'm only in a towel." "Damn I wish I was there." "Just remember tomorrow." "Oh I will." "Well I'm gonna go get dressed."And I'm gonna go take a shower." "Ok, love ya." "Love you too" "They hang up." Lucy got her clothes and went into the bathroom and took a shower."

"Aaron comes out of the bathroom dressed. he looked at Lauren. She started crying. he changed her and gave her a pacifier. She was better. He went downstairs to eat.

Allison finished dinner. She went upstairs and checked up in Katelyn. She was fine so Allison jumped in a shower. Lucy came out of the bathroom, sat on the bed and turned on the T.V. She flipped through the channel and found something and began watching it.

Aaron finished eating and went upstairs. And sat on the bed and was gonna watch a repeat of friends.

Allison got out of the bathroom. And sat in her bean bag and watched T.V.

Lucy finished watching T.V. Turn off the T.V. crawled into bed, and went to sleep.

Aaron finished watching Friends. Turned it off and went to bed.

Allison turned off the T.V. and went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Allison woke up. She stretched. She got her clothes. And went into the bathroom and changed her clothes.

Lucy wakes up and gets her clothes and goes into the bathroom, and get dressed.

Aaron was awake and dressed. And he was undressing Lauren, changed her diaper, redressed her. He put Lauren in the carrier, in the stroller. Put the diaper bag on the stroller, and clothes on the bottom of the stroller. Got his backpack on. Got his other bag and leave to get Allison.

Allison walked out of the bathroom. She grabbed her backpack, and Katelyn clothes downstairs. And went to the table and put the carrier on the table. And got in the closet and got her stroller. Open the stroller (knock knock) She open the door. "Hey Alli ready?" "Yes in a minute." Alli put the carrier in the stroller. Put the diaper on the handles. Put the babies clothes in the bottom of the strollers. Got her backpack and her overnight bag. And they leave for Lucy's.

Lucy walked out of the bathroom. Grab her backpack and her overnight bag. And headed downstairs. She got off the elevator and ran into Aaron & Allison.

The 5 of them made it to the hotel. They where given directions, to the meeting place. They were the first ones there. The others followed behind. And soon Mrs. Simon came. "Ok, thank you all for being on time." "I'm gonna give you a key to your hotel room." Jody and Wesley room 101,Allison room 102, Lucy & Aaron room 103, Casey & Keith 104, Jay & Robyn 105, Beth & Tommy room 106, Kayla & Brett 107, Seth & Brandi room 108, Dora & Frankie room 109, Sarah & Jason room 110, Brandon & Becky room 111, and I'll be in room 112." "Anyways" "You have everything backpack." Everyone held them up. "Overnight bag." Everyone holds them up. "Babies clothes etc." They hold them up. "Ok, well there ain't much else." "Go put your stuff in the room." "I will check on you later."

Alli, Aaron & Lucy go to there hotel room. Lucy took Aaron and her backpack and sat it between the beds. Got their overnight bag and sat them by the bathroom. Also took Lauren and stuck her in the crib. Took out the carrier put it on the floor, and folden the stroller. And they both went into the bathroom. And they begin to kiss (waa waa) they both stop kissing and attended to Lauren.

Allison put her backpack, overnight bag, & baby clothes, and sat them by the bathroom. Take the carrier out. Put it on the bed. Take out Katelyn put her in the crib. And folden up the stroller. Put it in the corner. And Allison sat on the bed. Took off her shoes. And laid on the bed. Grabbed the tuner and started watching TV.

Aaron & Lucy finish attending to Lauren. And put Lauren in the crib. And took off there shoes and laid back on the bed. And turned on the TV and cuddled.

Allison was started to dose off. When (knock knock) she open the door. It was Mrs. Simon. "Hey Allison. how was everything?" "Pretty good." "Katelyn has been good so far." "That's good." "You know what I was talking about with Jackson?" "Yes." "Good I hope you don't say too much around school." "Ok, I have no desire too."Ok, good." "Yeah well tonight around 6pm. You will take your child and diaper bag. Leave your stroller and carrier in the room." "Ok, well time to talk to Lucy & Aaron." "Ok, bye." "Bye." Allison shut the door.

Lucy & Aaron where cuddling in bed. When Mrs. Simon knocked on the door. Lucy got up and opened the door. Mrs. Simon (was surprised)."Hey um come on in." "Oh ok." "So how is everything?" "Good." "Lauren is doing well." "Good I'm going from room to room." "Cool." "At 6pm." "Bring Lauren and her diaper bag. No stroller or carrier." "Ok, I'm gonna go see Casey & Keith." "Oh and if you need more diapers, There is a "store" down there." "Ok, bye." "Bye." "Oh wait wear something nice, you will also take some pics." "Ok, I know you go home and get something." "Ok, bye and tell Allison". "Ok, Aaron watch Lauren." Lucy walked over to Alli's room. (Knock knock) Alli answered holding Katelyn. "Hey Mrs. Simon forgot to tell you we have to dress nice and dinner." "And she said we could go home to get an outfit." "Really?" "Now put Katelyn in the carrier, her diaper bag and purse." And followed Lucy. "Aaron you watch Lauren & Katelyn and we will pick up your tuxedo." They grabbed their purses. Practically ran out of the hotel.

"I can't believe it." "I know." "What cracked me up is Kayla and Brett do not get along yet, never said anything bad to say about their parenting skills." "I know." They reach Lucy place.

Aaron is in the room with the two kids in the carrier. He has no idea what to do.

They our inside Lucy's room. "So help me." "Ok, how about this one?" "No." "This one?" "No." "This one?" "No." "This one?" "Yes." "Ok, shoes?" "These." "Ok, let's go to my place." Allison & Lucy take off to Allison's place.

Aaron was kicking back on the bed when both Katelyn and Lauren started crying. "Oh god not both of you." He gets both their pacifiers, and put them in the mouth. They where still crying. So he got Lauren, laid her down got a diaper. Took off her clothes, changed her diaper. Put her clothes on sat her in her carrier. Still crying got Katelyn and a diaper, laid her on the bed. Got her undressed, changed her diaper, and got her redressed. Put her back in the carrier. Both still crying. So Aaron got their bottles. Warm them up. Fed them while they our in the carriers.

They make it Allison's. They run upstairs. "This?" "No." "This?" "No." "This?" "No." "This?" "No." "This?" "Yes." "Ok, grab those shoes." "And know time to go to the Snyder's and pick up Aaron tuxedos." And they leave Alli's and go to Aaron's.

Aaron lies on the bed. Finally getting 2 girls to sleep. "Oh my god Lucy & Alli our gonna get it when they get home.

Allison & Lucy make it to Aaron's house. (knock Knock). Holden Answers "Hi Mr. Snyder I am here to pick up Aaron's Tuxedo and shoes." "We need them for tonight." Ok Allison & Lucy went upstairs in Aaron's room and got his tuxedo and shoes and left, on the way back to the hotel.

Aaron was asleep. Lucy and Allison came back. Lucy knocked on the door. No answer. So she got her key out and opens the door, and saw Aaron asleep next to the girls. She put the clothes down. Went to Alli's door. And (knock knock) Alli answered. "Hey come here." (She grabbed Alli by the wrist) "look." "Awww." "You know what wanna get dressed together?" "Sure." Lucy wrote Aaron a note. And got her dress and shoes. And went to Alli's.

"It's 4 o'clock." "Yep, ok" Alli went into the bathroom. Lucy laid the dress on the bed and shoes in the front of it. Allison took her dress in the bathroom. She put the dress on. She had trouble zipping it so she opened the door and asked Lucy to zip it. Lucy got up and zipped it. "Thank you." "No problem." Alli sat on the toilet to put her shoes on. She put them on. Open the door and looked at the full length mirror. "Yep now the hair." "Need your help." Ok, Allison combed her hair. And Lucy helped put curlers in the hair.

Lucy then got her dress. She also grabbed her shoes. And headed to the bathroom. And proceeded to put on her dress. "Hey Luce." "Yes," "Will you help me put on my make-up?" "Yes." "Ok, thanks" "No problem." Lucy put on her dress and put on her shoes on. She opened the door and looked at herself in the full length mirror. "Yep look good." "Ok, so how should I have my hair?" "In a French twist." "Help me." Allison fixes Lucy's hair into a French twist. Then Lucy takes Allison hoar out of a curlier. "Wow Alli." "Looked nice." "Yep know make-up time." Yep. Lucy gets Alli make-up and starts putting make-up on Alli. "I hope Aaron is ok with the girls." "Me too I wonder why were taking "Family Pictures" I don't know and dinner with NO CARRIER!" (Knock Knock). Alli answered. "Hey you two." "Where is Aaron, Lauren, Katelyn?" "There with Aaron asleep, don't worry I check up on them." "Um letting you know take your carrier with you but leave the stroller." "Ok bye." "bye" she leaves. "Know that's more like it." "yeah." "Ok, your make-up is done." "Thank you." "No problem." "My turn." Ok, Alli helped put on Lucy's make-up. She finished putting on Lucy's make-up. Alli looked at the clock its 5 o'clock. Oh grab your purse. And Lucy grabbed her clothes. She shut Alli's door.

They open the door to Lucy & Aaron place. Aaron was still asleep. Lucy tossed her clothes to the side. And woke up Aaron. "Aaron baby its 5 o'clock." He sits up. "Here is your tuxedo." Aaron got up. Went to the bathroom to put on his tuxedo. Alli got Katelyn and her diaper bag. Lucy got Lauren and her diaper bag. And Aaron came out all dressed up. "Its 5:45 let's go" "Um your supposed to leave the carrier here." "No Mrs. Simon told us to bring them."

OK, they go down towards the photo session to be held. They arrive. And so does everyone else. "First up are Lucy, Aaron & Lauren." "Ok, take Lauren out of the carrier." Lucy held Lauren and Aaron takes the carrier and diaper bag and sat it inside the carrier. "Ok, Aaron took the diaper bag off of her shoulder." And he did what he was told. He came back. "Ok, Aaron sits here, Lucy sit here. OK, Lucy hold Lauren up a little and smile." "Ok, you're done." Aaron went to get Lauren's stuff. And took Katelyn stuff and put it where they said. Aaron got Lauren diaper bag out of the carrier. And Lucy put Lauren in the carrier. And they sit down. "Ok, Allison Stewart with baby Katelyn." "Ok you our done." Aaron grabs Allison stuff. Alli went over to them. "Thanks Aaron." "No problems that what friends our for." Aaron took the diaper bag from Alli can put Katelyn in it. "Thank you." "No problem." "So all that is left is dinner." "Oh that should be fun, trying to have dinner while a kid cries." "Yeah good one."

"Here comes Mrs. Simon." "Ok, since everyone is done." "Time to go to dinner." "They all go to dinner." "Ok first off here is a treat." "See the room over there?" "Well there are 5 teachers, Mr. Kraig, Mrs. Anton, Mr. Rogers, Mrs. Mays, & Mrs. Silver there will be babysitting during dinner." "So go drop off your kids and look at the sheet and it will tell you what couple you will be sitting with, at the table. Lucy went over to the sheet. "Sitting with Allison #4". Lucy headed over to table 4. Alli and Aaron followed. They all sit down. "So dinner without the kids." "Yeah." "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you two look tonight?" "Thank you baby." "Thank you Aaron." "No problem all true." "Here is the waiter." "Hi my name is Clarice." "I will be your waitress." "Hi 3 hamburgers with 3 cokes." "Ok, so how long was I asleep?" "By the time we got back you where asleep." "So we let the 3 of you sleep with me and Alli went to her room and got dressed."So how was your nap?" "Yeah so how was Katelyn & Lauren?" "Pretty good except at one point they both started crying together!" (The girls started laughing) "Sorry baby." "Just one more day till we give them back." "Thank god." "Yep." "I'm so sick and tired of them!" "me too!" "me three!" "I'm not sure what's worse crying in class or middle of the night." "Simply because it is embarrassing." "True but I basically lost sleep, a lot of sleep." "So true oh well." "Here are your hamburgers." "Thank you." "Wow really good." "Yeah." "No child to worry about crying, good dinner." "yep, class time to go." "AWWWWW." "I know but think one more day." "Last night with them." "Yes," "ok, come get your kid." "Hey Alli, Luce go back to our room, I will get the kids back." "Ok, Alli & Lucy go back to your hotel rooms." Aaron went and got Katelyn & Lauren.

He made it to the room. He kicked the door. Allison answered. "Here is Katelyn." Handing her to Alli and her diaper bag. "Bye you guys." "Bye." And Aaron put Lauren in the crib. "Put the diaper bag and carrier by the bathroom." "So no cameras after all." "Nope." They kiss. Then they took off their shoes. Aaron took off his jacket, tie & shirt. And Lucy went into the bathroom, and took off her dress, and put her pajama's on. And undid her hair. And came out from the bathroom. "Much better?" "Yeah." Lucy hops into bed. "So where were we?" "Here." (Kiss). They where really getting into the kissing. And Lucy put her hand on Aaron's pants and unbutton and unzipped Aaron's pants. And Aaron pulled off Lucy's shirt. And her pajama bottoms. And Lucy pulled off Aaron's underwear and Aaron pulled off Lucy's panties and the rest was pure bliss.

Allison decided she needed a shower. So she took one.

In the after glow. The 2 fell asleep.

Allison got out of the shower and crawled into bed and fell asleep for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

(ring ring) Lucy picks up the phone and hangs the phone. She opened her eyes. She called Aaron "What?" "Time to get up and get ready for school." "No!" "You sleepy head we can take a shower together." "Ok." They get out of bed. And Aaron prayed Lauren didn't wake up and gets there overnight bags. Sits the bags on the bed. And Lucy started the water. And Aaron joined her. They got undressed and got in and they did more then just washing.

(ring ring) Allison picked up the phone and hung it back up. She opened her eyes, yawned and sat up. And she went to the bathroom and started the shower. And got in.

Aaron & Lucy got out of the shower, and they kiss. And dry off and open the bathroom door, and get the clothes off the bed. Aaron got his clothes and went to the bathroom to put them on. And Lucy sat on the bed with a towel. Aaron came out and sat on the bed and put his shoes on and Lucy went into the bathroom and put her clothes on.

Allison came out of the bathroom dressed. She put her shoes on. Got a brush. And brushed her hair and put it in a pony. And got her stuff ready.

Aaron finished tying his shoes and opens the stroller and got Lauren out of her crib and put her in her carrier and put her in the stroller. Lucy came out and put her shoes on. And combed her hair. She got her backpack. Her backpack was ready to go. She got her overnight bag together. And got his backpack and over night bag together. Lucy got Lauren's diaper bag. And Aaron got Lauren's clothes. And they check all of the hotel. Ok, so Aaron got Lauren's diaper bag put it on the back on the stroller and Lauren's clothes on the bottom. Then they put their backpacks on and grab their overnight bags and Aaron pushed the stroller. And they shut the door. And they saw Alli.

"Ready you guys?" "Yes." They go to the front desk and give the keys back. And then where on their way to school. "Look on the bright side, we give them back today so flippin happy." "So sleep good Allison?" "Yes, Katelyn woke up once." "Cool, Lauren didn't." "Cool, but Katelyn was up for 5 minutes." "Cool" they get school. "So we only have a half day of school with the babies." "I'm so happy."

(Bell rang) "Bye you guys." Allison and Aaron go to Mrs. Young's class. They both have the babies. Lucy went to PE Mrs. Squirts class.

She went to the lockerroom, and began to change. "So Montgomery where's the kid?" "With Snyder." "Cool." "Yeap," Lucy finished changing and went out. She sat on her number and class began.

Aaron & Allison where listening to Mrs. Young when Katelyn began to cry. So Allison got her pacifier and she stopped crying. "Allison I told you to keep you child quiet!" "She IS quiet!" Allison wanted to cry so bad but fought back the tears.

Lucy finished running. And its time to change. So she changed her clothes. And got her things. And wait for the bell too rings to meet Aaron to get Lauren.

Aaron and Allison pack their things up. And ready to go. (bell ring).

They leave and Lucy & Aaron meet and go to class together. Mrs. Matters. Aaron hands Lucy Lauren. They sit down. "So how was Lauren in Mrs. Young's class?" "Good, but poor Alli she gets picked on so much by her." "I know." "Alli wants to cry so bad but she fought back the tears." "I know." "If someone does it to me I would tell the office and they won't do a damn thing and get picked on more."Ok test time."

Allison made it to PE. She had her friend Kris baby-sit Katelyn why she does PE. Allison changed into her PE clothes. And went to her number.

Lucy was in a middle of the test, when Lauren started crying so Lucy gave Lauren a pacifier. And she quit crying. And Lucy finished up her test.

Allison finished running and went to the locker room to change.

Lucy, Aaron and the rest of the class passed up the test upfront. And get ready to leave for 3rd period.

Allison changed back into her school clothes. And she was waiting for the bell to ring to get Katelyn from Kris.

(Ring Ring) Allison left to get Katelyn. She got her and made her way to Mr. Kraigs. Lucy hurried up and left. Aaron was going to Mr. Donald-Ryan. He made it before the bell. He sat down. Ok, class get your homework and pass it forward. Lucy made it to Mr. Kraigs a second after the bell. "So Ms. Montgomery why where you late?" "I gave my partner the baby." "Ok no more being late for class." "Don't worry I won't." "So here is our assignment today."

Aaron just finished running and went to change his clothes. Get changed and get ready for Home Ec and give the kid back.

Allison and Lucy get ready for Home Ec.

Aaron made it too.

"Hey class good day to all." "Yes it is." "Well let's start." "Guys take the diaper bag, take everything out and put it in a pile where it belongs. And girls take the clothes over there." They all get up and do it, and sit back down. Boys take the stroller over there and girls hold the carrier. The boys came back. Ok boys hold the dolls and girls put the carrier over there. They did." Ok so who is defiantly ready to give them back?" Everyone was raising there hands. "Ok so what will you are doing tonight?" "Sleep" (everyone laughed). "Well I bet your teachers will be happy." "Oh I know for a fact." "Lauren & Katelyn always cry in Mr. Kraigs class." "Ok well it's time to give back your baby back." "Get in a straight line as couples." "Ok thank you." All sat down in 5 minutes till the bell will ring. (Ring ring)

"OH MY GOD I am kid free." "Thank god." "I will probably be up at 2 and for in the morning." (laughing) "I'm gonna Miss Katelyn." "I'm gonna Miss Lauren, I am a good mom." "Yes we where." "So our you hungry?" "No I'm so tired it's unreal." "Oh I know." (ring ring) see you later.

After school ok so what do you guys wanna do?" "Go home, have dinner, do homework SLEEP!!!" "Yeah Ok." "Well let's go home." Aaron & Lucy walked Allison home. And Aaron walked home Lucy. Allison walked inside and went upstairs and put her overnight bag, in the closet. And put her backpack net to her computer. She got her homework out and began doing it.

Lucy got home put her overnight bag in the closet. Put her backpack down and picked up the phone and dialed downstairs for dinner she ordered for. It is here. She begins to eat.

Aaron gets home and puts his overnight bag in his room. Put his back pack down and started the shower. And got in and relaxed.

Allison is almost done with her homework. She finishes and goes downstairs to make her dinner. She made it and eats it downstairs.

Lucy finishes her dinner and took a shower.

Aaron got out of the shower and began his homework.

Allison finished eating and deciding to take a shower.

Lucy got out of the shower and began to do her homework.

Aaron finished doing his homework. So he is gonna eat.

Allison gets out of the shower. Get on her bed and turned on the TV.

Lucy finished her history homework. And gets her Steven King novel and starts reading.

Aaron finished eating and sits in his bed and turned on the TV.

Allison was so tired her eyes where dropping so Allison turned off the TV.

And crawled under the covers and fell asleep for the night.

Lucy was also tired so she finished reading the pages of the book and she put it down and turned off the light. And crawled into bed and covered up and went to bed for the night.

Aaron was also tired so he turned off the TV and crawled into bed for the night.


End file.
